Razones
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Batman… o mejor dicho Bruce, decide tomarse unos días de vacaciones y esto toma a todos por sorpresa; más a sus 'hijos'… Claro que hay una razón para tal acción… Más de una en realidad.
1. Prologo

Razones

**Resumen: **Batman… o mejor dicho Bruce, decide tomarse unos días de vacaciones y esto toma a todos por sorpresa; más a sus 'hijos'… Claro que hay una razón para tal acción… Más de una en realidad.

**Pareja: **Batman…

**Advertencia: **Lemon - MPreg

**Notas:**Como es mi primer fanfic de Batman, pido disculpas si algún que otro personaje se me va de las manos; me falta algo más para acabar de interiorizarme de toda la serie.

**Fecha:**18/01/12

**Beta Reader: **PleasyStay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Batman, Superman y demás es obra de DC Comics y Warner Brothers.

**Prólogo**

¿Debe haber razones para que una familia se tome unos días de vacaciones?

No en verdad. Generalmente es algo que se decide en previo acuerdo… A dónde se irá o por cuánto tiempo; sólo para escapar de la monotonía diaria, o el simple deseo de estrechar los lazos, o una clara necesidad de descanso.

Claro que eso en nuestra 'familia'… sería poco, para empezar.

Batman no se toma vacaciones, el ritmo de Gotham City no lo dejaría jamás, los villanos no se las toman… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo él?

Bueno, tampoco era una pregunta tan difícil… y Leslie, muy amablemente, se lo había resumido: Tres costillas rotas, múltiple heridas y un corte severo en el cuero cabelludo; muchos estudios para hacer -que de seguro no se hará- y medicamentos cada media hora. Y como ya dije, a la pobre le toco tratar de ¿disuadirlo?...

¿Disuadirlo… a él?. Bien, pero eso no podía convencer a Bruce. Mucho menos a Batman… Él ya había salido a las calles de Gotham en peores estados.

Claro que con los argumentos justos, Bruce… Bien, él debía reconocer que si su cuerpo había sufrido tales heridas, debía dar gracias que Tim podía contarlo… Y mucho másaún que Damian se haya quedado en la mansión esa noche. Creo que a Alfred jamás le gustó tanto que uno de nosotros estuviera enfermo y con tanta temperatura como él esa noche.

También debía reconocer que no sólo cuidaba de Tim porque ahora llevaba el apellido Wayne, no porque fuese el padre adoptivo de Timothy… Batman, en cierto modo, también lo era de Robin… Su creador, su mentor. Másalládeser su compañero, Batman sentía que debía proteger a Robin… A todos los que llevamos el traje.

Y no es tan difícil de creer: él te da las armas… pero jamás te deja solo.

Por eso, cuando le pregunté las razones por la cuales me había llamado, me contestó:

"_¿Debe haber razones para que una__**familia**__ se tome unos días de vacaciones?"_

"Tú, Tim, Damian, Alfred y yo… Solos en una playa privada, sin ojos indiscretos, ni la necesidad imperiosa de utilizar máscaras…"

En ningún momento su voz cambió de tono, como si no hubiera hecho más que accionar el comunicador como cada noche, informándome de un nuevo atraco del cual debo encargarme. Sólo su voz firme y seria, quizás hasta muy fría.

Pero yo lo conozco, sé cómo es él. Por ello, y sumado a miescepticismo, me oí preguntarle un: "¿Estás seguro?"

"Haré los arreglos necesarios, Gotham no quedará sola… si es eso lo que te preocupa. Una semana Dick. ¿Qué dices?"

Debía pensarlo bien, era una semana con Bruce Wayne, cuando ya me había dado cuenta que no conocía a ese hombre. Aunque la idea de una semana 'sin máscaras', me daba la pauta de que Bruce tampoco actuaría como el Playboy excéntrico y ególatra que era su cuartada.

"Cuenta conmigo Bruce… Hace mucho que no me tomo unos días de vacaciones"

Mi familia, mi padre, mis hermanos… Unas relajantes playas. No necesitaba más razones.


	2. Capítulo 01

Razones.

**Notas:**

**Fecha: **21/02/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Batman, Superman y demás es obra de DC Comics y Warner Brothers.

**Razones.**

**Capítulo 01.**

Se permitió sonreír, apenas una mueca de satisfacción, de alivio. Aún llevaba el traje de Batman, aunque esa noche no saldría a patrullar… por más que el dolor fuera soportable, con tantos calmantes que le había suministrado Leslie; no serían sus heridas las que ese día no le permitieran salir. Pero como era su costumbre, siempre llevaba el traje dentro de la cueva.

Alfred lo había seguido de cerca… Se podía decir que no confiaba en su señor. Pero además, debían de ultimar ciertos puntos en sus repentinas y sorpresivas vacaciones. Y algo más, que no le pasó desapercibido al viejo mayordomo…

—Deduzco, por su 'increíble felicidad', que el señor Richard ha aceptado venir… ¿No es así?

Bruce sólo lo observó, fugazmente, antes de volver su atención a la pantalla del ordenador portátil que había bajado con él a la Batcave.

Sí, estaba feliz de que Dick no tuviera reparo en acompañarlos… Además, él era una razón importante en su viaje.

—El señorito Tim se ha comunicado con sus compañeros…— Alfred siguió hablando, fuerte y claro. —… Los Jóvenes Titanes saben que no estará disponible hasta que sus heridas curen bien…; además de que esta semana ni siquiera estará en Ghotam.

—Bien… ¿Y el instituto de Damian, Alfred?...

—Hablé con los directivos, y además de dirigir hacia usted un deseo de que se recupere pronto, me informaron que quizás el señor Damian pudiera llegar a necesitar ayuda extra para ponerse al corriente.

Bruce pareció meditarlo tranquilamente. Sabía de antemano que Damian sería un reto para él… Pero si lo trataba como tal empeoraría las cosas. Además, era ya por sabido de que era un chico inteligente, y si eso no resaltaba en sus notas escolares… era por que trataba de llamar su atención.

—Bien… Hablare con él y si es necesario, le buscaré profesores privados— Bruce creía que su charla con el joven le llevaría buena parte del día… Así que hablaría con él una vez estuvieran en la isla. —¿Algo más, Alfred?… ¿Tienes todo lo necesario?

—Sí, aunque si me permite el atrevimiento… sus gustos en trajes de baño pasaron un poco de moda.

Bruce rió. ¿Era verdad?... Debía serlo; hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía un traje de baño.

—Está bien así Alfred; ya te dije que no habrá Paparazzis en la isla… No importa si mis bañadores no están en onda.

—Qué raro… Jamás se ha logrado escapar de esos temibles monstruos, más cuando un tabloide dice que ya perdió los tornillos…

—El parte oficial dice que sufro de estrés… por las presiones de la empresa. — Dijo Bruce, descargando algunas informaciones del computador central, con la cual se iría.

—Bien… Pero si le suma a ello que se hizo pública su decisión de irse con sus 'hijos'…— Alfred hizo una pausa antes de carraspear. —Creo que sea poco probable que logre eludirlos esta vez.

—Sí, la aparición de Damian atrajo muchas miradas, pero se cómo arreglarlo— .Contestó, seguro y listo para abandonar la Batcave. Comenzó a quitarse el traje a pesar de las heridas y el dolor.

—No debió ponérselo en un principio, señor.

Bruce no contestó… Tenía algo más en lo que pensar.

—Alfred, prepara algo para comer, tengo hambre.

—Lo siento señor, no puede ingerir alimento hasta después de su próxima ingesta de medicamento. Fue lo que dijo la Doctora Leslie—. Le informó Alfred con una mueca de sonrisa en los labios. —Pero si quiere hacer algo hasta que tengamos que partir, yo le sugiero que haga una revisión rápida, y se asegure que llevan todo lo necesario.

—Sí, Alfred… Lo haré. Pero a cambio quiero que llames y ultimes esa cita.

—¿Esa cita, señor?...—. El hombre sonrió de lado. —Veo que está decidido.

Bruce se dejó caer de nueva en la silla frente a la gran pantalla. En parte quería sonreír, aunque fuera de nerviosismo; por otro lado…

—¿Crees que estoy muy loco… por hacerlo?.

Alfred negó suavemente, sin perder su presencia característica.

—Señor, eso es algo que no me corresponde decírselo… Sé que muchas veces no congeniamos, pero a fin de cuentas es su vida, y usted es dueño de ella. Y si me permite decirlo… desde que murieron sus padres, los únicos cambios favorables que ha tenido… ha sido con cada uno de esos muchachos. Quizás este sea el último cambio que necesite su vida.

Bruce no dijo nada, trataba de no olvidar ninguno de los elementos de seguridad de la cueva.

—Sólo espero que ellos lo vean de igual modo, Alfred…—. Suspiró, tecleando los últimos códigos. —Espero que no olvides nada: la cueva permanecerá sellada hasta dentro de una semana una vez que salgamos de aquí.

El viejo mayordomo recorrió el lugar rápidamente antes de asentir.

—La tetera de plata está en la sala, los 'utensilios' necesarios en la maleta; los trajes en su recamara… ¿El señorito Damian extrañará su videojuego?.

Bruce observó el aparato señalado por aquel hombre, y negó lentamente.

—No lo creo… Dick se lo regaló, pensando en que le gustaría, pero jamás lo ha encendido desde que lo tiene…—. Sin embargo, Bruce lo tomó, guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos. —¡Vámonos!.

2

No había sido tan fácil… Era muy repentino, y no podía dar una excusa mejor que la propia verdad. Además, él no era tan malo mintiendo; había visto lo bien que se movía Bruce en el ámbito público… Algo debía haber aprendido. Y por primera vez desde que estaba en Blüdhaven un atisbo de su vida en Ghotam salía a la luz.

Y el rumor prendió como reguero de pólvora.

—¿Así que eres todo un chico afortunado, eh Dick?.

—Yo creo que todo lo contrario… Si yo fuera tú, ni siquiera estaría trabajando.

Las risas y las burlas no se hicieron esperar. Claro que no todos los días encuentras a un heredero Wayne trabajando como policía.

Y él que había creído que nada saldría de la oficina de su teniente.

Ignoró los comentarios mal intencionados, sabía que la vida pública de Bruce no era un modelo a seguir, pero eso no les daba el derecho… ¡Ah, qué más daba…!

—Lamento lo de tu tutor. Espero que mejore su salud.

La voz suave, melodiosa, extremadamente endulzada llegó a él con cierta… Oh, vamos… eran más que claras sus intenciones. Un rumor corre por todo el departamento y dejas de ser un simple hombre para ser El Hijo De…

—Él está bien, Claire. Sólo es estrés.

La joven policía sonrió, sin verdadero interés acerca de la salud de su padre adoptivo, sólo se estaba mostrando, y eso a Dick le revolvió el estómago.

Se despidió sin dejar que volviera a hablar nuevamente. No quería ser grosero con ella, pero tampoco quería hablar de algo que no era para nada de su incumbencia.

Sí, él era uno de los herederos Wayne… Y si bien las cosas con su tutor y compañero no habían sido del todo excelentes en los últimos años, también tenía que darse cuenta que le hacía falta madurar para reconocer que Bruce había actuado como un verdadero padre con él. Por otra parte, no le molestaba tener que trabajar. Y se sentiría asfixiado e incómodo en las empresas Wayne; amén que Bruce jamás lo había mencionado, ni él tampoco. Lo único que se le dificultaba eran los últimos turnos, y luego de allí salir a patrullar… Era muy agotador tener dos 'empleos'.

Tal vez, lo que le haya resultado más difícil de vivir en Blüdhaven era que extrañaba Ghotam. Se había criado en ella desde los ocho años, y si Batman era su figura paterna, la oscura ciudad de Ghotam se había convertido ahora en su madre. Después de todo ella lo había visto nacer como Robin, para luego convertirse en todo un hombre bajo el nombre de Nightwing.

Sí, eso era lo que a él más le dolía: la lejanía. Aunque tampoco podía irse y dejar a Blüdhaven sin ningún justiciero, ni siquiera momentáneamente.

Pensó en llamar desde su departamento, mientras veía como llenar su valija. No había muchas personas a las que les pediría algo tan importante como eso…

—Suerte campeón, tráenos souvenirs…

Ese fue el último comentario 'jocoso' que oyó al salir de la estación. Subió a su moto sin importarle las risas, sonriendo casi de manera mecánica para luego acelerar rumbo a su casa.

No dejaba de creer que todo aquello era realmente raro, pues tenía que admitir que las únicas veces que había salido con Bruce de alguna manera siempre habían sido simulaciones de misiones a campo abierto y entrenamientos por el estilo. Claro que eso no significaba que no las había disfrutado, a esa edad todo le parecía fascinante.

Y por ello, esa salida era infinitamente distinta a todo aquello, por lo menos lo que Bruce le había hecho imaginar. Aunque claro: si surgiera algún problema en esas pequeñas vacaciones familiares… él estaría allí para actuar de mediador entre Tim y Damian.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez. Ellos eran los únicos que podrían empañar aquel intento de descanso familiar. Sus peleas eran muchas y muy frecuentes si Bruce estaba en medio. Ambos peleaban por lo que ellos creían lo más importante en este mundo: un lugar a su lado como el mejor compañero de Batman. Damian necesitaba a su padre, ese que nunca tuvo; y Tim, en su afán por ser el mejor detective…, no dejaría que nadie lo superase, muchos menos un niño déspota y creído.

—¿Hola?...—. Dick sonrió, y él que hablaba del _Rey de Roma_.

«¿Aún estas ahí?... El avión saldrá pronto, Dick… ¡Vamos!».

Sintió ganas de reír, la voz del otro lado de teléfono sonó realmente ansiosa.

—Tim, dudo que Bruce se vaya y me deje… Además, si tú me dejas acabar de empacar, llegare allí enseguida…

«Ok, lo siento… Bruce mandó un auto a recogerte; ya debe estar allí…».

Dick negó lentamente, acercándose a la ventana de su habitación, y allí estaba la gran limousine negra, esperándolo.

—Sí, allí está. Ahora, si me dejas acabar…

«Oye… ¿Debo llevar mi traje, no?».

Dick lo pensó unos instantes, pues… estarían lejos de Ghotam en una isla privada, pero nunca sabían si necesitarían intervenir en algo.

—Yo llevo el mío, Tim…

«Oh, es que Bruce dijo…».

—¿Qué?.

«Bueno, tal vez sólo estaba riñendo con Damian… Olvídalo, te espero».

—Ok, nos vemos en un rato.

Tim colgó el teléfono, dejando a Dick con una interrogante. ¿Qué le había dicho Bruce?

3

Era increíble lo que dolía su cuerpo, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, o sería el hecho de que, al no poder distraer su mente en algún caso, tenía mucho tiempo para repasar sus heridas. Y tan sólo eran un par de costillas rotas. Aflojó las vendas y entreabrió su camisa, tratando de que todo aquello lo ayudara a poder respirar mejor.

Recorrió el pasillo, en busca de las habitaciones de sus jóvenes hijos.

—¿Damian, acabaste ya de empacar?...—. Entró al cuarto del joven creyendo que aún tendría que lidiar con su carácter rebelde. Pero para su sorpresa, todo estaba en su lugar y listo para marchar. Las dos maletas estaban hechas y ya dispuestas a un lado de la puerta.

No escapóٕ de su apreciación la mirada de superioridad del pequeño Robin. Aún así decidió revisar por sí mismo el interior de la maleta. Y allí estaba… aquello que le había dicho que no llevara. La reprimenda fue suave, quizás tanto que a él mismo le sorprendió.

—Sin trajes, Damian.

Siguió hacia la habitación de Tim, luego de asegurarse que esa vez Damian sí había cumplido con lo dicho por él.

Entró en el cuarto luego de unos suaves golpes en la madera, viendo que Damian lo había alcanzado en el pasillo y ahora estaba a su lado, para entrar junto a él al cuarto de Red Robin. No se le escapó la semi-sonrisa de Damian al ver el desorden del cual era presa la cama de Tim.

El pequeño Wayne sonrió con superioridad, mientras que Tim se concentraba en ignorarlo. Su brazo aún le dolía mucho, y se le dificultaba mucho hacer movimientos con él, aunque nada más fuera para doblar su ropa.

—Debiste decir que necesitabas ayuda, Tim…—. Bruce se acercó a él, ayudándole con la ropa. —Deja, que yo acabo.

Tim intentó disuadir a Bruce diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que él podía hacerlo solo, así le llevara un poco más de tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que lo hiciera. Damian que aún lo seguía viendo, al principio se sintió asqueado con la imagen: su padre ayudando a Drake… sólo porque este era un completo inútil para todo, pero luego todo eso lo enojó más. Odiaba a Tim, de eso estaba seguro, pero en esos momentos… lo odiaba más aún.

Aunque algo de su sonrisa volvió cuando oyó a su padre decir:

—Creí haber dado una orden Tim…—. Bruce fijó su mirada en los ojos celestes. —No lo necesitarás, créeme.

Y tal y como se lo había hecho a Damian, Bruce se aseguró de que dejara su traje de Red Robin.

—Si tú lo dices…—. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o no, de no tener que llevar su traje a ese viaje; estaba acostumbrado a siempre llevarlo con él. Claro que siempre que había salido del país había sido por alguna misión. Y no podía negar que muchas veces se había sentido desnudo sin el.

—Bien, si ya estamos listos, vamos a esperar a Dick a la cocina…

—¿Eh… Grayson también viene?—. Damian chasqueó su lengua en señal de desaprobación y molestia.

—Así es, Richard también vendrá. Después de todo, él también forma parte de esta familia.

Damian ya no dijo más nada, caminaba detrás de Bruce, pero por el tono de su voz podía darse cuenta de que no aceptaría un comentario más al respecto. Tim sólo ignoró la conversación, él obviamente no tenía ningún tipo de inconveniente en que Dick los acompañara… Incluso lo estaba esperando con ansias para hacer de ese viaje uno realmente divertido; para él, Dick si era como su hermano mayor, todo un modelo a seguir.

Llegaron a la cocina justo cuando Alfred sacaba de la gran nevera una bandeja repleta de bocadillos.

—Espero que los señores tengan hambre, pues no me gustaría dejar nada perecedero allí dentro por una semana…

—¿Tú también empacaste, Alfie?

—Claro, señor Timothy… Si no quién cuidará de ustedes.

Tim sonrió, debía estar agradecido, como tantas otras veces, de que aquel hombre haya estado para atenderlo rápidamente, por más que él creyera que su herida no era más grave que las de Bruce. Claro que la doctora Leslie le había dejado bien en claro que debía agradecer a los conocimientos de Alfred o de seguro habría perdido su brazo izquierdo, con suerte.

—¿Cómo?... Pensé que para eso me habían llamado a mí.

Dick arrojó su bolso apenas estuvo de pie en la cocina.

—¡Dick!.

—Grayson…

—Buenas tardes, señor Richard—. Alfred saludó con una sonrisa afable en el rostro. —Espero que tenga todo listo para partir.

—Claro _Al,_ relájate… Es apenas una semana, y estaremos en la playa todo el día. ¿No es así, Tim?.

Dick retribuyó el abrazo de Tim, teniendo cuidado con su brazo firmemente vendado. A pesar de las muecas de hastío y asco de Damian, también le sonrió a este con cariño. Pero Bruce no había abierto la boca en aquel momento, tan sólo se lo quedó mirando, y Dick supo leer en aquellos ojos azules su cuestionamiento.

—Sí, está todo listo… Red Arrow se encargará de _ella_ mientras estoy fuera.

Bruce asintió complacido, mientras observaba los bocadillos de la bandeja, viendo si algo de allí le gustaba. Volvió a la realidad de la cocina cuando Tim comenzó a reírse sin reparo… Dick parecía querer estamparle el bolso en la cara a su pequeño hermano menor.

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Damian tampoco había entendido u oído bien, y ahora intentaba hilar algo en la murmuración de Tim, y los intento de Dick de hacerlo callar. Algo que al parecer Alfred si había llegado a escuchar, y por lo mismo sonreía para sus adentros.

—Roy es un buen compañero, ¿no, Dick?. Si no de que otra forma se encargaría de cuidar tu ciudad…

Tim volvió a arremeter, y Dick estaba vez sí le alcanzó a golpear en la cabeza antes de que lo evitara.

—Ah… ¿Era eso?.

Todos en la cocina voltearon a ver a Bruce, incluso Dick, que esperaba más un regaño por parte de Batman que algo como esa simple frase. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Yo creo…— Comenzó a decir. —que Roy es más que un buen compañero… Si Dick tiene la confianza de dejarle su ciudad a cargo… para nosotros ese tipo de decisiones sólo pueden crear lazos.

Sin mutar sus expresiones, todos los que estaban allí con Bruce siguieron observándolo. Aunque este parecía más absorto en el pan de salvado de su sándwich, que de las caras a su alrededor.

—¿Te… encuentras bien, Bruce?.

Batman lo miró de lado, apenas dibujando una semi-sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Espero que hayas dejado tu traje en casa Dick… En este viaje ninguno lo llevará.

Bruce cambió totalmente el hilo de la conversación, y Dick no pudo más que buscar las miradas de sus compañeros más jóvenes para encontrar la respuesta que no quería encontrar. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, asimilando la información recibida… Bufó y gruñó, con mal gusto, pero en menos tiempo que los más jóvenes, su traje estaba fuera de su bolso, sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Sí, tú lo dices… Sabes que confío en tí, Bruce.

Alfred, que se había acercado a él para disponer del traje y ponerlo a resguardo mientras ellos estaban fuera, no pudo evitar la mueca que surcó sus labios al mirar el interior de lo que el joven Dick llamaba 'bolso de viaje'.

—¿Eso es a lo que usted llama ordenar, joven Richard?.

—_Al_… Agradece que la ropa _'en su mayoría'_ está limpia… Además hice lo que pude, con el poco tiempo de acción que me brindó mi _Padre,_ aquí presente.

—Pues ya deberías estar acostumbrado…—. Bruce sonrió. Muy raras veces Dick le llamaba _papá_; pero aunque sabía que ahora lo hacía más seguido por el único hecho de molestar a Damian, no dejaba de ser algo realmente reconfortante.

—Sólo espero que no te equivoques…

—Rara vez lo hago—. Acabó con su sándwich de un bocado antes de pararse. —Bien, ya que todos estamos listos. Alfred comunícate con el piloto, y dile que prepare todo, que ya vamos en camino.

Alfred asintió y salió de la cocina. Cada uno de los chicos tomó algo más de la bandeja, así como una lata de gaseosa, antes de dirigirse a la limousine. Dick iba muy pegado a Bruce y se concentró en alcanzarlo.

—¿Duele?...—. Preguntó al verlo llevarse una mano hacia sus costillas. Bruce sólo siguió caminando, por lo que Dick tuvo que cambiar de pregunta. —¿Hay alguna razón especifica por la cual nos hayas hecho dejar los trajes?

Bruce lo observó unos instantes, antes de contestarle muy a su manera: a la manera Batman.

—Sí. Uno: porque no los necesitarán. Dos: porque dije que estas serían vacaciones… Y tres: porque sería muy raro que TODOS los justicieros de Ghotam estuvieran en una isla privada, donde descansa el millonario Bruce Wayne con sus hijos…

Sí, Bruce siempre tenía una razón para hacer algo, y en esos momentos Dick se sentía un idiota por preguntar algo tan fácil de entender a simple vista. Por suerte el hombre no le dió la menor importancia al hecho y continuó caminando hacia donde los esperaba la gran limousine que los llevaría a la pista privada, propiedad de las Empresas Wayne.

Y como hasta que no estuvieran en el avión, tanto Bruce como Dick sabían que los paparazzis los seguirían para saber cuál era el destino de sus vacaciones, Bruce jugaría todo el tiempo a ser aquel ególatra y estúpido niño rico que siempre había aparentado ser. Algo que Dick estaba dispuesto a aprovechar un poco.

Al llegar al auto, dejó subir a Tim, quien quedó junto a la ventanilla del automóvil; luego a Bruce, que consiguió sentarse de manera incomoda dentro del mismo; pero con Damian… Dick se apresuró a sentarse antes, quedando los tres juntos, de manera en que el único espacio para el más pequeño de los Wayne era en frente de ellos. Alfred negó con cansancio a las sonrisas de complicidad que hasta su señor compartía, pero tampoco podía decirles ni reclamarles mucho… No con el comportamiento que Damian estaba acostumbrado a demostrar frente a ellos.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, deseando el poder quedarse en Ghotam, pues su vasta experiencia le decía que esas vacaciones serían las más agotadoras y difíciles de su vida.

**Continuará.**


	3. Capítulo 02

Razones.

**Notas: **Segundo capítulo de Razones, me tarde mucho y pido disculpas, me gustaron mucho sus Reviews, y los agradezco a todos de corazón.

**Fecha: **21/02/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Batman, Superman y demás es obra de DC Comics y Warner Brothers.

**Razones.**

**Capítulo 02.**

A pesar de que los jóvenes creyeron en las directivas dadas por Bruce, fue Dick el que piloteo el pequeño avión, mientras otro partía hacia alguna isla paradisiaca perdida en el caribe.

Dos horas más tarde, aterrizaban sin ningún contratiempo en la pista de una isla pequeña. Ni siquiera podían discernir muy bien en donde estaban, aunque Dick tenia las coordenadas que le dio Bruce, luego buscaría su ubicación exacta.

El acarreo de las cosas hacia los autos que los esperaban, fue rápido, tres hombre estaban junto a los vehículos para ayudarles con sus equipajes. Bruce los saludó con la manera más Wayne que tenía.

Desde allí, los autos los condujeron hasta la casa en donde pasarían sus pequeñas vacaciones. No era exactamente como la mansión, pero aun así seguía siendo muy grande y cómoda para todos, e incluso sobraban habitaciones.

—Bienvenidos a la Isla Thomas Wayne, muchachos.

—¿Quieres decir que es tuya… una isla completa?

Dick sonrió a la expresión de Tim. No era raro para él las cosas que Bruce podía hacer con el dinero de las empresas Wayne, pero aun así jamás le había dicho de la adquisición de una isla.

—Es pequeña, y además no es solamente mía… ya que ustedes tienen mi apellido, es nuestra.

—¿Y se puede explorar?... ¿Está habitada?.

Tim pregunto viendo hasta donde le daba la vista, a su alrededor; en cambio Damian no parecía para nada cómodo con la idea de estar allí.

—Lo está, solo la parte que vimos al bajar del avión. Y lo de explorar tendrá que esperar… Alfred necesita ayuda para entrar todas las cosas a la casa.

Ambos ojos celestes se encontraron, Tim sonrió elevando su brazo entablillado apenas un poco, y automáticamente Bruce se disculpó con él, diciéndole que solo descanse.

A pesar de sus palabras Timothy trato de ayudar en lo que pudiera, aunque solo tenía una mano útil, algo podía cargar.

—¿Por qué tenías que traer tanta comida, Al? Esto pesa una tonelada y no acabaremos rápido… ¡Quiera ir a ver la playa!

Dick se quejó haciendo berrinche, secundado por Tim solo en una risa suave.

—¿Es raro que siendo usted el que más ingiere alimentos como si solo bebiera agua, lo pregunte?.

Nightwing se sintió abochornado, solo tenía un metabolismo acelerado, además, rápidamente desgastaba las calorías que ingería. Y pensándolo bien…

—Entonces creo que en verdad será poco…—. Comento ausente mirando la caja de provisiones.

—Claro que no, señor Richard. Tengo todo debidamente calculado, aquí hay comida para ocho personas.

Eso estaba bien, se dijo Dick a sí mismo, ellos apenas eran seis así que sobraría comida. Miro a Bruce sentado algo incómodo en las escalinatas de la casa, parecía ausente a lo que ellos hacían en esos momentos, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Diviso a Damian cerca de allí, alejándose por el camino que habían recorrido los autos hasta la casa. No se molestó en llamarlo para que les diera una mano, de seguro se iniciaría una discusión por nada, y no quería arruinar sus vacaciones desde tan temprano.

—Esto va a ser muy aburrido—. Damian suspiro al verse rodeado de una vegetación bastante tupida, no había ni un solo sendero hacia ningún lado, el único lugar abierto era el camino de tierra por el que habían llegado. —Vaya vacaciones que…

Agudizó sus sentidos, agazapándose al oír el caminar pesado de una persona acercándose por el camino.

Su padre había dicho que estarían solos, y que los autos no regresarían hasta que tuvieran que regresar dentro de una semana. ¿Entonces, quien era la persona que iba hacia ellos?.

—Gray… ¡Grayson!.

Como instinto cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su campera, lo primero que pudo hacer fue llamar a Nightwing; desconfiado por naturaleza, todo lo que lo rodeaba era un potencial enemigo.

Permaneció de pie en medio del camino, para ser visto. Dick, que escucho su llamado, pronto apareció detrás suyo, preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba al pequeño.

—Buenas tardes—. La persona saludo con cortesía. —¿Espero no estar llegando en mal momento?.

—Clark… ¡Qué bueno es verte!—. Rápidamente, Richard se dispuso a saludarlo. —Bruce, es Clark.

Grito a pesar de que Bruce ya lo había escuchado la primera vez que lo nombro. Damian quedo inmóvil, después de todo era un conocido de su padre, y de Richard.

Clark Kent, era para Dick un hombre que en más de una ocasión le había dado su consejo y apoyo, cuando las cosas con su padre adoptivo no estaban nada bien. Qué raro que estuviera allí.

Aunque Bruce pudiera haberlo invitado.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Clark?—. Pregunto poniéndose en marcha hacia la casa.

—No vengo a arruinar sus vacaciones, puedes estar tranquilo de eso. Es que conseguí la exclusiva para el diario, de la entrevista al multimillonario Bruce Wayne, para ver cómo se recupera de su 'estrés'.

Dick sonrió, Bruce jamás dejaba un cabo suelto, así que se la había apañado para que la prensa tenga una sola versión de lo que estaba pasando con su salud, y Clark sería la mejor opción.

—Oh, lo olvidaba… Clark, él es Damian—. Señalo al muchacho que venía detrás suyo. —¿Bruce te hablo de él, no?.

Clark asintió, sonriendo a un joven que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada. 'Casi igual', pensó para su yo interior, y estiro su mano para saludarlo como a un hombre. Damian apenas observo la mano extendido y con una mueca de asco se negó a estrecharla con la suya.

Dick quiso saltar a sacudirlo, ellos lo conocían y lo toleraban, pero Clark…

—Sí, Bruce me hablo de él… aunque creo que omitió decirme lo mucho que se parecían a sí mismo.

—Por obvias razones de seguro…—. Dick se limitó a sonreír, era verdad en cierto modo, por lo menos no tanto, o eso era lo que él quería creer.

—veo que llego en mal momento, aun no se han establecido. Bruce, ¿Cómo estás?.

—Bien, gracias—. Bruce si estrecho su mano, sonriendo apenas en una mueca sincera y amable.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kent. Y si me lo permite, nunca ha llegado en mejor momento que en este; si no diera una mano, estaríamos agradecidos… como puede ver el equipo ahora cuanta con dos bajas.

—Claro que sí, Alfred… ¡Hola Tim!.

—Hey Sup…

Los ojos del joven se quedaron prendidos de Clark, como si tuviera que preguntar algo sumamente importante, de vida o muerte; pero luego desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Batman siguió cada una de las emociones que pasaron por su rostro, y creía saber por qué eran, a pesar de que no se le daba bien, tendría que hablar con él luego.

—Loise debe estar enojadísima, si tú estás acá y ella en Metrópolis—. Dick se unió a Clark para terminar de llevar las cosas dentro.

—Sí, aunque aún no se enteró, Bruce llamo esta mañana a la redacción, y ella no estaba… Por eso es bueno tener como amigo a Batman, jamás se le escapa detalle.

Damian dejó caer la caja de conservas, que había tomado para que no lo tomaran por perezoso, la que había hecho bastante escandalo al chocar con la piedra.

Todos permanecieron viéndolo, como si no extendieran su reacción. El pequeño quedo observando a su padre por un rato.

—Sí, el me conoce en realidad, Damian… así como a Nightwing, a Robin y a ti. Sabe quiénes somos.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?—. Se suponía que sus identidades eran secretas, que nadie las podía conocer, su padre no lo permitiría… ¿o sí?.

—Damian, no es que yo sea un súper detective, no llego a la categoría, tampoco soy buen reportero, es que yo…

—Clark es Superman, tonto—. Tim chasqueo su lengua, a veces resultaba tedioso tener que explicarle a Damian los intrincados lazos de su familia, antes de que se decida a matar a todo aquel que se le acercara.

—Un placer jovencito.

Clark volvió a intentar el saludo, estirando su mano nuevamente; ya sin gafas parecía tener otro aire. Damian esa vez acepto el saludo, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en muchas cosas mientras tomaba la mano grande entre la suya.

Su 'familia' había hablado muchas veces del superhombre de acero, e incluso lo había visto capturado por las cámaras muchas veces, volando en plena luz del día… y siempre había pensado que no era más que un fanfarrón con un pecho muy amplio. Solo que jamás pensó en verlo cara a cara, mucho menos conocer su identidad secreta. Clark Kent… eso estaba bien, pero… ¿Qué hacía ahí Superman, también tomarse una vacaciones?.

—Aún tenemos muchas horas de sol por delante, Clark… quieres que empecemos la entrevista en la playa, de seguro estaremos relajados allí.

Clark pensó que era una buena idea, al parecer Bruce aún seguía con su papel como si hubiera alguien más mirando, pero no le importó, no tenía muchas oportunidades de verlo distendido y relajado… y casi había llegado a pensar que eso jamás ocurría.

—Comenzare los preparativos de la cena, Señor.

Alfred informo al verlos salir, ya listo para disfrutar del sol y el mar.

2

Bruce los guio por un sendero al que accedieron por la puerta de atrás de la casa, la cual tenía una vista magnifica de la playa. No estaban muy lejos de la arena clara, y apenas divisaron las aguas celestes, los jóvenes salieron al trote.

—Creo que les sienta bien el descanso, y es el primer día que estamos aquí.

—Lo necesitaban, Bruce… y tú también—. Clark no espero contestación, Bruce jamás aceptaría sus palabras como ciertas. —¿Y… aun no les has dicho nada, no?.

—No, he pensado que sería bueno hablar con Richard antes que con nadie. Por supuesto que Alfred, pero mi temor es Damian…

Clark lo miro como si nunca hubiese escuchado la palabra temor en los labios de Batman.

—Tal vez estas adelantándote a los hechos… No conozco al chico, pero no puede ser tan malo.

Bruce acabo clavando sus ojos en la figura alta que no era otra que la de su 'mejor amigo', sin abstenerse de elevar una ceja ante su comentario. ¿Acaso no le había contado los múltiples problemas que el carácter de Damian le habían acarreado?. Sin ir más lejos, trato de matar a Timothy, y lo volvería a intentar si no fuera por…

—El niño es una maquina programada para matar, Clark… no sé qué es lo que han hecho con él en estos años. Y puedo ver que tiene la necesidad de una familia… pero no sabe cómo abrirse a ella.

—No es tan distinto a ti, después de todo… no te conocía antes de ser Batman, pero de seguro no eras muy distinto a Damian, Bruce.

—Es verdad… me costó más de 20 años cambiar algo, gracias a ellos…

Bruce perdió su mirada en la lejanía, viendo como Dick forcejeaba con Damian solo para molestarlo. Después de todo, Alfred tenía razón, sus 'hijos' eran quienes habían comenzado a cambiarlo con mucha paciencia, pues él no era alguien común… pero hasta ahora lo venían haciendo bien.

—Sé que cometí errores, y tal vez eta sea la última oportunidad que tengo de redimirme.

Clark no contesto a sus palabras, temía romper el ambiente de confidencia que se había adueñado de ellos. Se sentaron bajo una sombrilla, en una mesa larga y rustica. No estaba tan mal, si bien pasaba a la intemperie mucho tiempo.

—Está bien, solo no te apoyes con fuerza—. Comento Bruce, viendo que la estructura tambaleaba mientras Clark acomodaba sus cosas sobre ella.

Timothy disfrutaba del aire y el sol, se mantenía alejado del agua, le bastaba con mojar sus pies, al fin y al cabo no hacia demasiado calor aun. Richard era el único de los tres que se había metido a nadar, mientras Damian lo miraba desde la orilla como si creyera que aún le faltaba madurar.

La entrevista se llevó de forma tranquila, discutieron acerca de las cosas que podían llegar a aparecer publicadas, después de todo, mucha de la vida pública de Bruce Wayne ya era demasiado conocida por todos, pero no por eso sus hijos debían acabar de la misma manera.

—¿Interrumpo?.

Dick se acercó a ellos, secando su rostro, mientras su cuerpo seguía goteando agua. Y es que sus constantes risas habían llamado su atención… la de todos, pero solo él había tenido el valor de acercárseles.

—Claro que no, Dick… ¿Quieres hacer alguna declaración para el diario?.

Richard abrió los ojos y se apresuró a negar con desesperación, él no era como Bruce que podía aparentar ser alguien distinto a quien era como Batman.

—Vamos, no te preocupes… nadie leerá la nota.

—Sí, claro… solo la mitad del mundo, y eso simplemente porque se trata de Bruce Wayne.

—Además, los tres son nombrados, deberías dar tu opinión, al ser el mayor—. Batman comento, tratando de sentarse mejor en la silla, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de las vendas.

—No deberías hacer eso—. Clark lo reprendió suavemente, en la expresión de su rostro se podía ver la molestia que sentía.

—Déjame ayudarte—. Dick se ofreció a quitarles las vendas, después de todo a donde iría… no estaban en Gotham, por lo tanto no corría riesgo de que saliera a patrullar. —Es extraño que Leslie no viniera, para controlarte.

Bruce sonrió, ayudando a Dick al levantar su brazo izquierdo, para acabar de quitar las vendas. Clark también lo había hecho, sonrió con algo que a Dick no se le había escapado, pero sus ojos pronto se habían desviado hacia donde Damian y Tim discutían lejos de allí.

—Leslie no podía dejar la clínica, por eso no le quedó más remedio que confiar en mí. Y en el hecho de que Clark nos acompañaría por cualquier tipo de eventualidad.

Dick asintió a lo dicho. Ahora si entendía porque Clark estaba allí, además de tener su exclusiva con el Multimillonario Bruce Wayne. ¡Superman sería el guardaespaldas de Batman!... quién lo diría.

—Es bueno saberlo, y… ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber de estas supuestas vacaciones?—. Dick sonrió, creyendo que a lo sumo bruce imitaría su mueca, pera la expresión de su padre se endureció mientras lo veía seriamente.

—Sí, pero aun no es el momento.

Nightwing se irguió en el acto, ya sin muestra de gracia, y en su interior algo se removió incómodo. Entonces, ¿había una razón para todo aquello, que no eran unas simples vacaciones?.

Su 'supuesta' salida familiar, no era otra cosas que una puesta más en escena de Bruce.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con…?

—Silencio, Richard.

Dick pudo ver a Clark levantarse de la silla, agudizando su oído. Quizás el problema estuviera realmente alejado, pues allí no había nada más que agua. Pero Clark le señalo muy cerca de allí, y el ex-Robin quedo en estado de anticipación, asintió a los movimientos de Superman.

3

—Dick, quédate con Tim y Damian…— La orden de Bruce quedo sin efecto cuando la voz de Nightwing posiciono a los más jóvenes alrededor suyo.

—No se separen. Damian cuida a Tim, Bruce es mío.

Damian asintió, no porque cuidar a Tim fuera su mayor deseo, más bien porque el hecho de enfrentarse a alguien le hacía subir la adrenalina.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.

El grito de Clark, luego de que la nube de arena y polvo se disipara, dejo a Batman y a sus muchachos más aprehensivos.

—Yo solo…—. Fue lo único que lograron oír antes de que pudieran ver más allá de la densa vegetación.

—¡Kon!—. Tim murmuro, rompiendo la formación que Dick había formado, para ir directo hacia donde Clark sostenía a su clon de la playera.

—Tim… estaba… estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Red Robin apreció el abrazo de Super Boy, pero a veces podía llegar a olvidar su fuerza. Luego de la mueca de dolor y el pedido de perdón por parte del joven, que había aprendido a volar hacia escaso tiempo, ambos se olvidaron de su alrededor.

—Pensé que había dicho que era imposibles que te siguieran—. El reproche de Batman no se hizo esperar. Clark no contesto, ahora Conner tenía casi todos sus poderes, era ilógico creer que no los podía hallar por sí solo.

—Conner. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Apenas se separó un poco de la cercanía de Tim, para enfrentar la mirada de Clark, muy fija en su figura.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que Tim estaba bien…—. Aun a su pesar tuvo que esquivar la mirada de Superman, era estúpido su argumento, cuando ya se había dado un parte oficial de la Salud de Red Robin, y el mismo chico le había avisado que no estaría en Gotham. ¡De todas maneras él quería verlo!.

—No tenías una razón valedera para venir, Kon.

Clark parecía molesto, Dick había esquivado la mirada cuando este reprendió a Super Boy como si no fuera más que un chiquillo travieso. Pero todo era porque Clark sabía que al fin de cuentas, él tendría que soportas a Bruce llegado el momento.

—Déjalo, Clark… ya está aquí, y en verdad no es una falta grave—. Bruce suspiro con cansancio, volviendo a tomar asiento.

Richard lo observo con interés, parecía que su cuerpo cargaba con mucho peso, por cómo se movía. Y tal vez… solo estaba realmente cansado.

4

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad al cabo de unos minutos. A pesar de tod, Bruce acabo la entrevista de Clark, con una sonrisa y las típicas respuestas Wayne; evitando tocar el tema de si la presencia de Conner allí intervenía o no con los planes de Batman.

Los ojos celestes de Clark buscaron la respuesta, pero Bruce parecía estar hermético a él, algo que no era raro para Superman. Tenían una rara amistad, según su entendimiento.

—Super Boy, Superman… yo no los veo tan 'súper'—. Damian chasquero su lengua con desagrado.

Desde que Superman había llegado, que no se despegaba de su padre, y ahora Drake se había alejado de allí para recorrer la isla con su compañero. Era como si tuviera un guardaespaldas personal… no que le tuviera miedo, pero ya no sería divertido molestar a Drake, con ese gigante lleno de músculos a su lado.

—Tengo hambre, Grayson.

—Yo no soy tu mamá, Damian… además, cuando este la comida, Alfred nos llamara—. Dick acabo de ponerse bloqueador, antes de despatarrarse en la arena con sus lentes oscuros. El sol no estaba muy fuerte, pero si se llegaba a dormir no quería terminar siendo un acamaron… ni el hazme reír de sus insidiosos hermanos menores.

Damian gruño, odiaba que no les prestaran atención, y en ese momento se sentía más que ignorado. Podía ver a su padre sonreír mientras no dejaba de hablar banalidades con aquel otro hombre de sonrisa estúpida y anteojos de nerd, y eso lo enfadaba. Aun no estaba acostumbrado al cambio de carácter que mostraba su padre en momentos como ese.

—¡Tengo hambre!—. Volvió a repetir, esta vez directamente a su padre.

Este solo le sonrió, viendo su reloj pulsera.

—Aún es temprano para la comida, Damian… aunque no creo que a Alfred le moleste darte algo antes. Ve a pedirle un emparedado.

Bufo, porque esa no era la respuesta que había querido recibir, pero al menos tendría algo que comer.

Camino de vuelta hacia la casa, abandonando la playa por el camino que Bruce los había traído, no era tan difícil y era imposible que se perdiera, solo había un sendero. Y quizás hubiera llegado a tener un emparedado de pollo y mayonesa, si los sonidos aquellos no lo hubieran desviado.

Sabia ser sigiloso, más que cualquiera de los pupilos que su padre había entrenado, como para acercarse lo suficiente sin ser visto u oído, y así reconocer que aquellos sonidos que llamaron u atención no era otra cosa que risas ahogadas y murmullos… como si fuera el secreto más grande y mejor cuidado del mundo.

—Sabía que no eras de fiar Drake… ¡Le diré a mi padre la clase de persona que eres y estará totalmente arrepentido de haberte adoptado!.

Los gritos del pequeño Robin llegaron con inusitada claridad a las personas que se encontraban aun en la playa, exceptuando a Clark que tenía la mejor audición en el mundo, y escuchaba claramente lo que Damian berreaba.

Richard no tardo en levantarse de la arena. Sabía que algo podía pasar si Damian y Tim permanecían juntos por un tiempo indeterminado, pero en verdad había tenido esperanza de que ese día fuera una excepción.

Bruce acabo por bufar al ponerse de pie. Ese niño lo volvería viejo antes de tiempo.

Ahora. ¿Por qué gritaba de ese modo?.

**Continuará.**


	4. Capítulo 03

Razones.

**Notas:** Volví a tomarme mucho tiempo para acabar con el siguiente capítulo en la lista… sé que no tengo perdón, pero bueno… es mejor a que abandone el fanfic. ¿No creen?

**Fecha: **24/02/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Batman, Superman y demás es obra de DC Comics y Warner Brothers.

**Razones.**

**Capítulo 03.**

Los gritos de Damian pronto atrajeron a todos hacia donde estaba.

—¡No me toques maldito! ¡Suéltame!

Y ya comenzaba a sonar verdaderamente desesperado, cuando sus piernas no conseguían golpear a SuperBoy, para obligarlo a que lo soltara.

—¡Conner, no! Déjalo… —Tim también grito, para que su compañero y amigo soltara al menor de los Wayne, pero el Clon de Superman lo tenía fuertemente asido por la parte de atrás de su joggings, elevándolo bastante.

—¡Kon-el, suéltalo!

Fue la voz autoritaria de Richard la que logro hacerlo soltar a Damian, viendo como automáticamente después del golpe contra el suelo, el pequeño se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Kon?

La voz de Superman lo helo en el acto, viendo como detrás de este Bruce Wayne lo observaba fijamente, analítico como siempre. Y él solo podía pensar en que había cavado su propia tumba, además de causarle un problema grave a Tim.

Damian aprovecho el repentino silencio, soltándose de los brazos de Dick, para buscar con la mirada de su padre con las suya; a pesar de lo agitado que se veía, y lo estaba, esbozaba una triunfante sonrisa.

—¡Esos asquerosos! —Apunto a Tim detrás de Conner con evidente asco. —Yo los vi… besándose y tocándose… con total descaro. ¡Enfermos!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Tim grito al oir las palabras acusatorias de Damian, pues no todo era verdad.

—¡Mocoso del infierno! —Conner trato de abalanzarse contra él, tratando de silenciarlo, y borrar definitivamente esa sonrisa de su rostro; opción que quedo descartada cuando la figura de Superman quedo frente a sí.

—Ni lo intentes Kon.

La amenaza estaba allí, brillando en esos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Advirtiéndole que no lo dejaría arremeter contra el más joven de los Wayne, no importaba que tan insoportable fuera, o si era la imagen del mismo demonio en la tierra.

—Dick, lleva a Damian a la casa y espera allí. —Bruce se cruzo con ambas miradas, la de Dick, de puro desespero, y la de Damian… de un orgulloso triunfo. —¡Es una orden Richard!

Dick apretó la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano del Damian con tanta rudeza que el joven se quejo con él por esa acción. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al creer que ellos podían obrar algo en el carácter de Damian; y ahora no sabía si Tima estaba en verdaderos problemas con Bruce por culpa de un niño idiota con celos infantiles.

—Timothy… —Bruce lo llamo, poniéndose en movimiento para que lo siguiera. Los ojos azules de Tim se vieron fugazmente con los celestes de Kon, y casi le costó comenzar a moverse. —Ustedes dos también vengan.

—Ya oíste.

Clark dejo que sus pies se apoyaran una vez mas en el suelo, esperando que Conner lo imitara. Pudo observar la mueca de dolor que cruzo el rostro de Bruce cuando volvió a tomar asiento, esperando que ambos jóvenes se acercaran a él.

—Quizás debería… —Superman entendió la rápida mirada. Esa que le decía que no hablara, hasta que él le dijera.

—Puedo encargarme de esto, gracias Clark. —Menciono, tratando de relajarse, los gritos de Damian aun retumbaban en sus oídos. —Tim, ¿puedes explicarnos que paso?

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a verse, asustados y confundidos, y la manera en que Bruce masajeaba el puente de su nariz no los ayudaba a estar más tranquilos, entendía que ese era quizás el ultimo día de sus vidas.

Tim solo se limito a asentir, era mejor… Conner no era aun lo suficientemente bueno para expresarse como debía, mucho menos ante Batman.

—Bien… dime qué fue lo que paso.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a enfrentarse con los villanos más difíciles de toda Gotham, nada de eso era comparado a enfrentase a su mentor y padre adoptivo; jamás pensó que estaría en una situación parecida, ni siquiera en su más aterradoras pesadillas. Estar parado frente a Bruce, listo para lo que era hablarle de su 'relación' con Kon-el, lo amedrentaba como jamás pensó que le pasaría.

—Es verdad… Damian nos vio besarnos…

—¡Pero lo demás no es verdad!

—Tranquilízate Conner. —La voz fría logro el efecto que quería, haciendo que SuperBoy se tranquilizara de inmediato. Se volvió a su pupilo, quien apretaba su camisa con la mano ilesa. —Tim, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con Damián. Él está esperando cualquier desliz de tu parte, por mínimo que este fuera, para utilizarlo en tu contra…

Eso era cierto, pero también era cansador que siempre tenía que estar con pie de plomo, más de lo habitual, solo para que aquel mocoso no se metiera con él.

—Solo son celos infantiles, lo único que como él es un guerrero entrenado para…

—Para lo que nosotros no hacemos. —Tim se apresuro a acabar la frase, sin la necesidad de que Bruce dijera algo que no quisiera.

—Si, así es… —El también tenía cierto cansancio en la mirada. —Si ustedes dos tienen una 'relación', está bien. Es su derecho, y su vida principalmente.

Kon quedo en stand by, esperando aun algún tipo de reprimenda, para que luego Clark lo enviara a lo de su madre por lo que le quedaba de vida, si es que entre los dos no lo mataban.

—Aun quedan cosas por hablar… pero para eso hay tiempo. —Bruce anuncio, dejándolos liberar el aire que tenían retenido desde que los había llamado a seguirlo. —Solo váyanse.

Ese váyanse, hizo a Tim estremecerse hasta los huesos, ¿Qué era lo que Bruce quería decir con eso?

—Compórtense… los llamare cuando este la comida. —Clark se apresuro a decir, pues había tenido la misma sensación que ambos chicos ante sus palabras.

Tim busco la corroboración de Clark antes de moverse, no estaba muy seguro de si quería irse de allí, había pensado que al menos Bruce le daría un sermón de dimensiones bíblicas acerca de las relaciones, y de ser un superhéroe… pero no.

Busco sentarse, sin emitir palabra, era mejor así… si presionaba mucho, lo único que lograría era que Bruce se cerrara aun mas en sus pensamientos y no le compartiera nada de lo que le estaba atormentando.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto, tanteando su ánimo.

Bruce solo negó, sin siquiera tratar de mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada estaba fija en algún lado del horizonte, viendo las olas romper muy dentro del mar.

—¿Aun estas seguro de decirme que no será difícil con Damian?

Clark pareció tener esa frase que lo dejaría salir de aquella pregunta, pero así como abrió los labios, los volvió a cerrar sin saber que decirle. Sentía el enojo en aquel hombre que siempre estaba en completo control de sus emociones… lo cual no era nada bueno.

—No lo sabrás hasta no estar en esa situación. —Superman suspiro con cansancio ganado. Había sido muy estúpido de su parte pensar en que esta también podía ser sus vacaciones, tranquilas a pesar de que tuviera que dejar la Isla por cualquier eventualidad.

Tenía razón… pero estaba muy casado.

2

Dick estaba teniendo un muy mal momento dentro de la casa, sin saber si Tim necesitaba que intercediera por él, aunque supiera que algo como eso no serviría frente a Batman… Solo quería saber si estaba bien, y no recibiendo una reprimenda, después de todo ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba haciendo nada malo.

Además de todo, tenía que ver la sonrisa de Damian, que lo acompañaba de un lado al otro por toda la casa, creyéndose triunfador. ¡Traidor! Eso era el mocoso.

Un traicionero y egoísta…

—¿Sucede algo amo, Richard? —Alfred no soporto mas el ver como el joven muchacho se mordía los labios. Quizás algo había pasado.

—Nada Al, pero debo esperar aquí a Bruce.

—¿Una pela? —Intento adivinar el mayordomo, sin dejar de ver que los ojos azules de Dick no dejaban de seguir a Damián. —¿El señorito Damián hizo algo una vez más?

¡Já, señorito… si cómo no!

—Hizo mucho, más de lo que debería… —El Dick salió grave, conteniendo a duras penas el enojo que sentía. Sabía lo que Bruce pensaba de las relaciones dentro del equipo, pero él no podía decirle nada a Tim después de todo, a él le había permitido estar con Bárbara por mucho tiempo. Además…

—Despídete de Tim cuando venga Alfred, será la última vez que lo veas. —Anuncio Damian aun saboreando el emparedado que el mismo Alfred le había preparado cuando llegaron a la casa.

Tal frase bastó para que Dick se pudiera de pie, listo para decirle un par de cosas a ese insufrible y ególatra niño.

—Por favor, señor, sea lo que sea… creo que será mejor que lo quite de su mente. —Alfred se interpuso entre Nightwing, y el más joven de los Robín.

Tenía razón, no era buena idea acabar con la vida del único hijo sanguíneo de Bruce… y no quería acabar en la cárcel por él, además, su accionar solo le traería problemas a su padre. Volvió a apretar los puños, golpearía al menos la pared, para descargar las energías que tenía acumuladas.

—Bruce… ¿Y Tim? —Su rostro paso por tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que Bruce no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Había acabado por olvidar que era lo que quería golpear, pero no de bajar la voz para que Damian no lo oyera.

—Dando vueltas con Kon-el… si lo vas a buscar diles que vengan, de seguro pronto estará la comida.

Richard permaneció allí, frente a Batman, a la espera que le dijera algo mas, como nada mas salió de los labios de su tutor y maestro, salió por la puerta para buscar a Red Robin y a SuperBoy.

—Están en la parte este de la isla. —Menciono Clark como al descuido, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Aun no había acabado con la entrevista a Bruce Wayne, y no veía posibilidad de hacerlo en esos momentos. No con lo alterado que se había puesto Bruce después de lo de Damian.

Busco por la casa el latido del corazón del pequeño, y o encontró aun detrás de Alfred, pidiéndole otro emparedado. Era solo un capricho pues no tenía hambre, solo quería que le diera lo que le pedía.

—Creame señorito, que no recibirá nada mas de mi hasta que este la comida lista en la mesa. —Informo Alfred mientras acomodaba los platos en la gran mesa del comedor.

—Pon un plato más Alfred, tenemos visitas de último momento. —Bruce comento al pasar por la puerta, ignorando la reacción que sus palabras pudieron tener en su hijo más joven. Tampoco quería saber, podía intuirlo a la perfección.

—Espero que no coma tanto como nuestros jóvenes, o mis cálculos no habrán servido de mucho señor.

—No hay problema, cualquier cosa seré yo quien vaya por víveres, Alfred. —Clark dijo sonriendo. Después de todo, Kon-el era su responsabilidad.

Busco asiento en uno de los largos sillones, mientras veía a Bruce servirse una copa de escoses. Pensó que era muy temprano para un trago, pero no era cuerdo ponerse a discutir con él; y aun no había ni pasado la comida, por lo que les faltaba el posible apocalipsis de tener que reunir a todos en la misma mesa por al menos media hora.

—¿Quieres…? —Bruce se sintió confundido cuando Clark asintió a su ofrecimiento. Jamás tomaba, no era que le causara algún efecto, pero simplemente no le gustaba el sabor al alcohol, mucho menos el olor que le quedaba luego.

Lo vio tragar el líquido de un solo trago, y sintió ganas de reírse, después de todo no era el único que estaba terriblemente nervioso. Volvió sus pasos hasta el sillón, encontrando un lugar cómodo y que no le provocara dolor, junto a Clark.

—Salud, entonces… —Murmuro levantando su vaso, para que el hielo en su interior tintineara. —Por lo difícil que es enfrentase a la 'familia', mas que a los peores criminales del mundo.

Superman elevo a su vez su vaso, pero el suyo no tenía nada más que hielo, de todas formar golpeo el de Bruce de manera suave haciendo sonar el cristal.

—Por nuestra familia. —Completo, viendo la meuca de Batman crispar sus labios.

El 'Nuestra' en los labios de Clark le sonaba algo… fuera de lugar, pero después de todo no estaba tan errado, al fin de cuentas él había sido el único en lograr pasar por sobre sus tan estratégicamente bien puestas barreras, con lo cual se había ganado un lugar en lo que era su 'reducida' familia.

Además, había estado con Richard desde siempre, más cuando ellos se llevaban tan mal. Para Dick, Clark no era más que otro modelo a seguir. Y estaba contento de que hubiera sido así, pues Superman acabo de moldearlo, para convertirlo en el superhéroe que era Nightwing. Si solo lo hubiera tenido a él como modelo… quizás el resultado no hubiera sido el mismo.

3

No estaban tan lejos, y se aseguro de hacer el ruido normal de una persona que viene surcando una vegetación tupida, para que Kon supiera que se estaba acercando; después de todo no quería agarrarlos en una situación incómoda… otra vez.

—Muchachos… —Murmuro al verlos, y de golpe no supo que sería lo que les diría. No le interesaba saber nada acerca de si estaban o no en una relación… solo quería saber que tan mal les fue con sus respectivos 'padres'. —¿Qué tan mal estuvo?

Kon ignoro su pregunta, pero Tim lo miro por un largo rato antes de contestarle algo que despejara sus dudas.

—Nada mal… en verdad. No sé, es raro Dick… —Tim aun no salía de su asombro. —Es como si no lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, como si lo supiera de ante mano.

Bien, pensar en eso no era del todo descabellado, a Batman rara vez se le pasaba algo por alto. Mucho menos, algo relacionado con su equipo.

—Es imposible, ni siquiera Clark creo que lo haya sabido… si nos hubiera escuchado, él habría llegado primero.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Dick pensó que Conner tenía razón. —Pero Clark estaba demasiado ocupado para prestar atención a algo fuera de Bruce.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron extrañados de sus palabras. Pero a Dick se lo había dicho el mismísimo Bruce Wayne; que Clark estaba allí para cuidarlo, oficiando de guardaespaldas, de seguro no creyó que debía cuidar a Kon y a Tim. Mas allá de pensar que Kon podía cuidar de Tim por sí mismo.

—¿Entonces no les dijeron nada?

—No, Kal-el, ni siquiera abrió la boca… solo para decirnos que no nos alejáramos.

—Y Bruce solo me hablo de Damian… cosas que ya sabía, por lo demás no dijo una sola palabra. —Tim se sintió cansado de golpe. —Ah, no. Dijo que aun debíamos hablar… y eso significa que aun puede ser peor.

Dick sonrió, la cara de Tim ameritaba una sonrisa al menos. Abraso al que era su hermano menor por excelencia, sin notar la atenta mirada de Conner sobre él.

—No lo creo, si estuviera enojado ya les abría dicho algo… Bruce no espera para decir lo que piensa, jamás se queda con algo dentro. —Richard sabía que era así, la mayor parte de sus peleas en años pasados siempre se debió a que ninguno de los dos podía guardarse nada dentro…

Sintió deseos de reírse, de solo imaginar las peleas infantiles que había tenido en la Batcave solo por tonterías suyas, de joven inmaduro e infantil. Algo que poco había cambiado hasta ahora.

—¿Entonces solo esperamos? —Pregunto Tim poniéndose hombro a hombro al lado de Kon. —Soy paciente, pero creo que no podre aguantar mucho sin saber lo que me depara el destino, Hermano.

—No seas extremista Tim. ¿Mas allá de soportar a Bruce gritar por el comunicador todas las noches, metiéndote presión para que todo salga perfecto, que puede ser peor?

—¡Que nos dejen fuera de todo!

Bien, Kon-el estaba más que pesimista al respecto y no era de extrañarse. Con todo lo que le había costado acercarse a Superman, y que este lo aceptara… ¿Podía llegara correr algún riesgo su posición? Además, él sabía lo que eran las decisiones de Batman, y hasta como Kal-el las aceptaba sin dudar.

—Eso sería imposible… ustedes ya son superhéroes.

—Sí, es verdad… por lo menos para Conner es así, pero yo aun necesito el equipo que provee Batman para patrullar.

Dick sonrió, Tim no había pasado por lo que él, así que entendía que no supiera que sin toda la tecnología de las empresas Wayne se podía seguir siendo el guardián de una ciudad.

—Sé lo que estas pensando Richard… pero te recuerdo que no soy como tú. Lamentablemente soy más parecido a Bruce, me atengo a un plan y lo sigo… tu eres de improvisar mucho sobre la marcha. —Tim suspiro, dejándose caer en la arena con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho. —A ti te pudo haber servido la experiencia… pero no creo que resulte conmigo.

—Bueno, bueno… de todas maneras nadie pone sobre seguro que los sacaran del trabajo.

—Sí, pero tampoco es lo contrario.

—Kon-el si no dices algo bueno y que ayude, no hables por favor. —Dick se veía molesto, aun no se había podido deshacer de esa rabia que había juntado viendo a Damian pasear lo más tranquilo por la sala y la cocina de la casa; y ver a los jóvenes tan desanimados a pesar de que no se habían llevado ningún regaño lo enervaba mas aun.

Por un lado quería contarles lo que él ya sabía, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que eso no sería bueno, pues traería problemas por otro lado. Pero sus palabras podrían terminar de espantar las dudas de sus compañeros.

—No será tan grave… Kal-el es gay.

Ambos pares de ojos lo fijaron como si de pronto a Dick le hubieran salido dos cabezas más sobre sus hombros. Tim lo observaba creyendo que no había oído bien la frase, pero Conner, sonreía al verlo.

—Tenía mis dudas sobre eso, aunque algo me olia… Te lo dije, Tim. —Al entusiasmo de SuperBoy, Red Robin puso un paño frio, no tenían idea de donde lo había oído Dick.

—¿Cómo sabes que eso es verdad? Clark… él jamás…

—Yo lo sé, lo conozco hace más tiempo que ustedes. Y aunque no les puedo decir, sé también quien fue su pareja por bastante tiempo.

Dick sonrió, a pesar de que había comenzado a traspirar de golpe y sin tener una razón para ello, bueno una razón en verdad tenia… iban a matarlo cuando se enteraran de que él había abierto la boca.

—¿De la Liga? —Pregunto Tim con curiosidad. Si Dick le contestaba que si, podía sacar por descarte a la persona que podría cuadrar con Clark, después de todo la mayoría de los Superhéroes se ligaban con otros por algún tiempo, aunque raras veces eran relaciones duraderas.

Vio a Nightwing asentir, pero de pronto la verdad se había abierto a sus ojos, de tal manera que descubrir al amante de Superman ya no tenía sentido. Después de todo tan él como Conner eran dos superhéroes, tal vez lo suyo tampoco estaba destinado a durar por un largo tiempo.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Después de pelear arduamente contra la vagancia, y un poco contra el no encontrar el boceto del tercer capítulo entre mis cosas, vino el problema de que a mi PC le agarro la locura súbita… más tiempo perdido, lamentablemente este último tiempo fue cuando realmente tenía ganas de ponerme a escribir. Cosas que pasan.

Espero que este capítulo les guste.


End file.
